


Not Your Omega

by spageddie



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Alpha Beverly, Alpha Bill - Freeform, Alpha Richie, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arguments, Beta Mike, Beta Stan, Beverly and Ben are together, Eddie is a trans boy like me and I support him, Eddie is hormonal like me okay, M/M, Mike is still searching for his soul mate, Omega Ben, Omega Eddie, Phone Sex, Slight blood mention, Stan and Bill are together but aren't soulmates yet they still together, Trans Character, a/o/b, everyones happy, its only brief but it’s okay it’s all good at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-03 22:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spageddie/pseuds/spageddie
Summary: It was common knowledge that once you turned twenty, you found out your role, and you were assigned a soul mate. You were either an omega, a beta, or an alpha.Eddie prayed he'd be a beta. Guess fate doesn't work that way.





	1. Happy Birthday, Fucklord!

It was common knowledge that once you turned twenty, you found out your role, and you were assigned a soul mate. 

You were either an omega, a beta, or an alpha. 

Ever since primary school these lessons were drilled into you. You were taught how to behave in society once you matured, what was acceptable and what wasn't.    
Once high school started, that was a different story. 

First, he learned about soul mates. There wasn't much really to it, all there was that you'd be able to smell your soulmate much more strongly than anyone else. Eddie's school only skimmed over that lesson, and went straight back to roles. 

Suddenly lessons on etiquette vanished and everything was sex. Eddie remembered how he'd scrunch his nose in disgust whenever he had to go to his weekly sex-ed lessons. He felt sick when he learnt that hundreds of years ago everything was different. 

Omegas were only needed to breed for alphas, and betas were on the side. Omegas that didn't have pups were shunned and looked down upon, they would be the ones to stay home. There were no futures for omegas'. Alphas' would work, often trained into fighting and physical jobs. Trained to kill enemy alphas and to defend their 'little omegas'. Beta's could be whatever the hell they wanted. 

It didn't matter what was in your pants either. Boy, girl, nothing or both. It didn't matter. You had an equal chance to be any. 

Now everyone was equal. Or... supposed to be anyway. Some alphas still looked down at omegas, and some omegas saw alphas as beasts that couldn't be controlled. 

Eddie prayed every morning and night that he would be a beta. That he could be free from the stereotypes that the other two roles had clung to them. He wanted nothing to do with any of the problems that came with being alpha or omega. 

So, it was an understatement to say he was excited on his twentieth birthday, smelling  _nothing._  Well, nothing was a strong word. Basically, he could smell things just as normal. 

He had heard from Bev and Richie that when they turned twenty suddenly they could smell everything. Bev said she could smell the morning dew on the grass, she could recognise the scent of the trail her neighbour had walked the other night. 

Richie said he could smell Eddie's mom's vagina from the other side of town, which earned him a smack over the head. 

A swell of relief washed over him as he realised that morning he wasn't an alpha. The smell wasn't coming from him, so he was either an omega or a beta. He felt completely normal though, so he must be a beta. The only omega in the group was Ben, and he said he had a sore stomach that morning that’s what told him he was an omega. 

Mornings were usually hard for Eddie, but he walked with a spring in his step as he started getting ready for his morning classes. He brushed his teeth with a grin and even took the time to apply a small amount of eyeliner and lip gloss on. He wore the makeup proudly. He may be a trans, but that never stopped him from enjoying things deemed as 'girly'. 

His joy doubled when he noticed his mother wasn't even awake. He wouldn't have to listen to her go on about Eddie's role, he'd heard enough about that for the past ten years of his life. 

A car honk from outside alerted Eddie that it was time to go. He quickly scurried to grab his bag and his baby blue jumper, shoving it over his head as he shut the front door behind him. Once his head popped out of the hole, he saw Bill waving from the front seat of the car. 

"Hey, E-Eddie!" Bill called from the front window, waving happily with one hand and shaking a bag in the other, "I got pancakes!" 

Yeah, today was gonna be a good day. 

"have I ever mentioned how in love I am with you?" Eddie crooned as he got into the front, the hot smell of pancakes smacking him gloriously in the face, and he wasted no time in grabbing a box for himself. Bill pulled a face as his car rumbled back to life, 

"Eddie, gross," The taller man laughed, taking a pancake from the box in his lap, "I guess S-Stan's got competition n-now." 

Now it was Eddie's turn to pull a face at the sappy look that came over his friend's face. Stan and Bill had been together for nearly two years, Stan being a beta while Bill was an Alpha. Both of them acted completely fine together, with Stan being extremely neutral because of his beta tendencies and Bill being on blockers.

Even when they discovered they weren't soulmates, they still stuck together. They wouldn't let something so little as smell tear them apart. Eddie couldn't help but ponder if Bill could smell anything different on him. 

His smile widened as Bill said he couldn't. 

Once they arrived at college, they were greeted with three losers holding a sign and jumping up and down. Bev, Ben and Mike were cheering as Bill rolled into school, with a giant sign that was glittered and spelled out:  _"Happy Birthday,_ _Fucklord_ _!"_

Eddie would never admit he was slightly disappointed not to see Richie or Stan with them. Where were they? They all had morning lessons together... 

"Happy birthday, little shit!" Bev squealed when Eddie jumped out of Bill's car, being thrown to the ground as Beverly tackled him into a tight hug, "Finally you join our ranks as--! 

Beverly's voice cut off sharply, all Eddie heard was her sniff deep. 

"Uh oh"

Anxiety bubbled over in Eddie's stomach, "Beverly? What is it?" 

She only sniffed again as she leaned back and looked him in the eye, a slow smile spreading on her face when she saw how worried Eddie looked. 

"Oh, nothing!" Beverly hummed, finally standing up to her feet, "I could smell the pancakes on your breath, uh, they weren't cooked properly." 

Eddie arched an eyebrow at her tone of voice, not completely believing her. He didn't have the time to question her though as Mike and Ben both slung their arms over the smaller boy's shoulders. 

"Edward! Happy birthday dude, let's get you inside yeah?" Mike laughed, pulling Eddie towards the front door. He missed seeing Beverly behind him, frantically whispering to Ben. 

He missed seeing Ben's fists tense, and the two alphas walking behind them very carefully. 

The three of them talked together happily as they walked into the common area. Ben was chatting about how last night he got an email back from their professors, who finally agreed to let him put some of his poems into the paper. 

"It's awesome! It's taken months to finally- Oh we're here!"

Once again Eddie was confused as Mike stifled a laugh beside him, an alas, was once again cut off from asking what was the matter once the door was pushed open.

_"Happy Birthday,_ _Eds_ _!"_

Eddie squawked as confetti as thrown into his face, blinding him as Mike pushed Eddie into the room. He didn't hear Bev protest loudly. 

He didn't hear anything

But he could  _smell_

The stench that hit him was nothing he had ever sensed before. He could smell wood chips and car oil, he could taste cigarettes on his tongue as he gasped.

Though nothing could compare to the harsher sent that hit his brain, something strong and musky. Something familiar, warm and loving. His scent felt like home, it screamed- 

 _"Richie..."_  Eddie whispered, his knee's starting to wobble underneath him. 

"Eds, why are you looking at me like that?" Richie laughed when Eddie's vision was cleared. Richie looked at him in bewilderment, snorting through his nose. Fear struck Eddie when he saw the smile drop off of Richie's face, the big brown eyes behind his thick glasses going black as his pupils were blown out. 

Bev's hand was suddenly on Eddie's shoulder, and that’s when everything went back into motion. 

He was suddenly pulled back by Beverly just as Richie was pulled back by Stan and Bill, a loud and feral snarl ripping from his throat as his eyes dialed in on Beverly's hand on Eddie's shoulder. The classroom door was slammed shut, Ben putting himself in front of the door. 

"What the fuck is going on?!" Eddie snapped out furiously, his mind still frazzled by what just happened. He wanted to go back in. He wanted to go back to Richie—wait what? No, he didn't, why was he thinking that? 

"I didn't expect him to be in the classroom!" Beverly groaned, hitting her head against her free hand as she hurried Eddie towards the men's bathrooms, "Don't worry about him sweetie, he's just started his rut last night. Your smell must have set it off, which is weird, he didn't react like that to Ben-- 

"As he shouldn't!" Eddie growled, pushing Beverly's hand off his shoulder. He looked up into their fiery haired girl's eyes, forcing her to stop walking so she could look at him, "Ben's an omega, I'm a beta!" 

Beverly's eyes looked sad. 

"Oh... Oh Eddie, you aren't," She murmured, whining when Eddie's eyes suddenly went blurry with tears. She pulled him into her arms, putting a hand on his dark brown hair, "You're an omega. I could smell it on you this morning when I pounced on you, I thought you realised." 

Eddie took a deep breath against Beverly's shoulder. He could do this. He was on omega, fine. He wouldn't let that rule him. 

"Could I have some space, please?" Eddie murmured, muttering a thank you as Beverly instantly pulled away, "… is it always that intense? The smell... why can't I smell you like that? Beverly his scent was so strong, I didn't know what to do!" 

He started walking as he went on about the alpha's scent that engulfed him as he walked into the room. He told her how he could smell what he had for breakfast even though he was on the other side of the room. He told her about the homey, familiar scent that reeked of his best friend, something that turned his mood from anxious to mellow in a heartbeat. 

Beverly giggled, but masked it as a cough when Eddie's head whipped around to glare at her. 

"Sorry, Sorry!" She quickly apologised, putting her hands up in defense, "But, I think you know why Eddie. It's just another part of maturing, it looks like Richie might be your soulmate." 

Eddie stopped walking. His heart was beating so hard against his ribs he wondered if it would break out. Richie being his soulmate? No, that couldn't be right. They were best friends, they had been best friends since the first grade. Sure, Eddie was attracted to him, but it was nothing more than that. 

Was it?

He let Richie hold him and touch him like he wouldn't let the others, he wouldn't mind when Richie would hold onto his hands or scratch his nails against his scalp when they would lie down together in the summer evenings. 

Richie was there when Eddie went for his first testosterone shot, he squeezed his hands and looked at him with such pride that Eddie didn't even feel the shot. Richie was always there when Eddie would come over, yelling about how evil and wicked his mother was. 

Eddie was there for Richie too. Whenever Richie's house go too much, Richie was welcome at his. When Richie was beaten up by the Bowers gang when he came out as bisexual just a little too loud, he patched up his wounds and kissed them better. Eddie went with him to his first job interview, and congratulated him when he ran out of the record store and swept Eddie off his feet and spun him around. 

Eddie always felt at home with Richie Tozier, he always felt safe. Eddie always felt like he belonged when Richie was around him.

So, could Richie be his alpha? Could Eddie be his omega? Could they be soulmates, all roles aside? Well first of all, they'd have to see if they could even be boyfriends. Did he want Richie as his boyfriend?

He was annoying and loud, he didn't clean up after himself and Eddie always caught him picking his nose and flicking it at Beverly. He was disgusting, but... It was endearing. 

"If it's any comfort, we all knew it was bound to happen," Beverly snorted, breaking him out of his thoughts. He glared at her, but couldn't help crackling a small smile as he twiddled with the hem of his large jumper. 

Eddie puffed out his cheeks, and started walking again. He might as well head to his next class early, he doubted he could go back into the room with Richie acting like that. 

"You might be right, Bev," He mumbled quietly, not protesting when Beverly entwined their hands together, "I need to talk to him though, but... how long do these 'ruts' last for?" 

He yelped as Beverly hugged him tightly, ruffling his once neat hair into a bird's nest with a loud laugh. He eyes twinkled as she pulled back, cheeks red and making her freckles pop out. 

"Give him four days, then go talk to him." 


	2. They're Fucked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Richie fucking stink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this chapter, but next chapter is gonna be it B) This is more just Eddie and Richie talking a little and leading up to it. A bit shorter I know, but hopefully I'll be able to make the next chapter way longer!

Eddie seriously wanted to skip school that day. 

Word travelled quickly through college, something sadly that wasn't left behind in his school days. Gossip still existed, and was still spread just as fast. After Eddie's first class he noticed that people would whisper and stare at him, some even having the nerve to sniff loudly when he passed. 

He really tried not letting being an omega get to him. Nothing changed from yesterday, it's not like he had a sign printed on him that said 'New Omega!', why was everyone looking at him so strange? 

No, he knew. It was because of Richie. It's because of the outburst that happened during first class. 

"Keep your eyes to yuh-yourself!" Bill snapped at a pair of girls giggling behind their hands when they passed, the two of them squeaking and hurrying off after being caught. It wasn't the first time Bill had stood up for him today. "God the nerve o-of some people."

Eddie grumbled and held his book tighter to his chest. "Don't worry about it. Fucking assholes... I'm just going home."

Beverly and Bill both blinked in surprise at his words. Eddie didn't bother saying anything to his two friends as he reached his locker, fully intending on grabbing his bag and leaving. He swiveled his lock around and tugged, the lock not budging. He closed his eyes in annoyance and took a deep breath through his nose, but as soon as he had done it, he regretted it. 

That scent that was so strong hit him before. 

Instantly Beverly and Bill were by his side as a whine slipped through the shorter boy's gritted teeth. Eddie could smell the two alphas next to him bristle with precaution, but nothing could overpower that homely scent that made Eddie's blood turn to fire. 

"Richie, you okay?" Beverly hummed through tight lips when said man leaned against the locker next to him. His black curls were stuck to his forehead from the beads of sweat on his flushed skin, and when Eddie looked up he saw the warm brown eyes meet his, pupils shrunken down to pin point. 

Eddie whined again. 

"Fucks sake, Eds!" Richie laughed as he wrapped an arm around Eddie's shoulders and pulled him to his side. Everything switched now, the feeling of weakness from the alphas scent vanished, being replaced with annoyance. "You sound like a kicked puppy."

"Yeah well maybe I wouldn't if you'd fucking bathe once in a while so you didn't stink so bad." Eddie snorted as he wriggled his way free from Richie's arm. The boy just laughed in reply at the fake anger in his friend's voice, reaching out to ruffle his hair.

"Bev, Big Bill, calm down, won't you?" Richie groaned when he sensed the other two alphas start to bristle again at the close contact. His voice almost sounded hurt, Eddie noted with a tinge of guilt. Trying to settle the other two down, Eddie leaned his head against Richie's shoulder. 

The scent was a lot stronger. Eddie knew about the scent glands located just under the backs of his jaws, but he didn't know how overpowering it could be. He wanted to lean in closer to Richie's neck and bite it. Richie must have sensed it from him though, because he felt Richie stiffen underneath him. 

Eddie felt his stomach tighten when the alpha's scent suddenly turned almost too much, it felt like Eddie was breathing on a humid day. He almost thanked Richie when said man had to gently push him away, nudging him back towards the lockers. 

"That might not be the buh-best idea, Eddie," Bill gently said while Richie tried to calm his nerves with Bev, who was currently taking his glasses off his nose to clean the fog from them. "Ruts are...hard. You'll understand w-when you go into heat- 

"Bill, Billiam, Big Bill, one of my closest friends!" Richie laughed breathlessly from where he was standing with Bev holding onto his shoulders. "I love you, but if you talk about Eddie going into heat anymore, my dick will turn to diamond."

"Shut up, Trashmouth! I have to know how to help you, you know." Eddie sniffed, his mind clearing finally after being pulled away from him. He rolled his eyes when Richie looked at him with that stupid smirk that meant he was going to say something gross. 

"Just as your mom how to help- 

"Richie, I swear to fucking god-!

The casual atmosphere was back between the four of them. Beverly and Bill started laughing at the stupid joke, even Eddie joining in with a muffled snicker when Richie just waggled his thick eyebrows at him. Mike, Stan and Ben soon joined the rest of them at the lockers as they were let out from their history classes. The group of losers huddled around, talking and laughing as they all got ready for their next classes. 

Well, except Eddie. At the moment, Ben had pulled him to the side. 

"Hey, uh, Eddie?" Ben spoke softly when they were far enough from the group that they wouldn't hear. Eddie looked at him with an arched eyebrow, wondering why Ben was acting so hush-hush. "Um, yeah, Richie won't say it and neither will Bill or Beverly because they're too nice, but you kind of smell like... you smell like, you know..."

Now it was Eddie's turn to blush furiously as Ben made an obscene movement with his hands. Eddie could feel the tips of his ears growing hot. 

"Thanks, Ben!" Eddie squawked almost too loud as he turned and headed straight for his locker. Fuck this was bad, did he really smell like he wanted to fuck?! Jesus Christ being an omega  _sucked!_

Once Eddie had reached his locker, everyone jumped as he slammed it right open and almost punched the wall trying to grab his bag so fast. "I'm going home, feeling, uh, sick!" 

Beverly giggled behind her hand while Bill just looked away, horribly trying to conceal a knowing smirk. Richie on the other hand was tugging at his shirt collar, trying to loosen it. 

"Call me tonight, Eds!" Richie called out after him as Eddie stormed down the college walkway, "We gotta talk shit out!" 

Eddie waved his hand behind him, half mindedly acknowledging Richie's words. He couldn't think properly, he just kept thinking about what Ben had said. 

Did he really... get like that? Just from being near Richie?

God knows Eddie's had a crush on him for a long time, and he'd be lying if he said he hadn't woken up with a hand in his pants in the middle of the night from dreams of him. Richie was Eddie's best friend. They would cuddle and talk until the sun would start to rise, they'd hold each other's hands when walking home. That's what best friends did right?

…

"I'm fucked," Eddie groaned as he reached his bike. He was so in love with Richie Tozier, and now Richie was his soulmate. 

Did Richie feel the same?

He'd have to find out tonight. 


	3. Phone sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEY I know I promised all the sex in this chapter, but I'm splitting it. They'll bang in the next B| But have phone sex for now and Eddie being a baby because he doesn't know how to handle being an omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reminder, these boys are aged 20 and 21!

"God? Is that you? I'm sorry for never believing in you, but that’s changed now!"

Eddie clasped his hands together in mock prayer when he finally arrived back home. There was a note on the fridge with his name on it, and a blessing. 

_"_ _Eddie_ _Bear,_

_I've gone to your_ _aunt_ _'s_ _place for the night. We're going to see a special presentation on natural medicines!_    
 _We'll celebrate your birthday when I come back._

 _Love,_    
 _Mummy.   "_

The brunette wasted no time in instantly stripping his clothes off as he raced upstairs to get to the shower. Ben had mentioned how Eddie's scent had changed and he just couldn't stop thinking about it. Eddie couldn't smell it, was Ben sure? Maybe they were all wrong, maybe he was- 

His questioning was answered as he stepped out of his underwear. A long line of slick was connected to the soiled cloth from his thighs, the pheromones punching Eddie straight in the nose. 

"W-What the fuck?" Eddie whispered, pressing his fingers between his legs. Slick instantly covered his fingers before he could even dip past his folds, warm and sticky. He couldn't help but gag at the slimy feeling of just the pads of his fingers on his heat made him feel slightly breathless. 

Instantly he was on his phone, dialing in Ben's number. He knew Ben would be in class at the moment, but Ben also knew that the small asthmatic wouldn't ever call unless it was an emergency. 

Eddie sat on the bathrooms cool tiled floor, whimpering when more slick oozed between his legs. This was so weird,  _this was so gross-_

"Edward, you better have a good excuse for calling me in the middle of English- 

"Ben what the fuck is coming out between my legs." 

It was silent between the both of them for a hot second, before Eddie heard Ben burst into laughter on the other side of the phone. Eddie's ears grew hot with shame; okay maybe he could have worded that just a bit better. 

"Well you see, it's called a vagina, Ed-

"Ben, oh my god," Eddie groaned loudly while slapping the palm of his hand to his forehead. Ben was an amazing, sweet and generous person, but he couldn't be serious right now. "I mean the gross slimy stuff coming  _out!_ "

He rolled his eyes again when Ben still continued to giggle over the phone. Fucking idiot. 

"Welcome to the world of being an omega, Eddie" Ben hummed with another childish snicker. "It's called slick. It's usually under control most of the time, unless you're in heat or you're around an alpha's scent that you're attracted too. How heavy is the flow? On a scale of one to five, five being a waterfall." 

"It sounds like you're talking about a period," Eddie snorted, his fingers dancing around the edges of the black binder still wrapped around him. "It's not that heavy I guess? Maybe around a three? It's like part of a waterfall that trickles off into a stream."

Ben tried to cover and amused snort, but it didn't work so well. "Very poetic. Doesn't sound like you're in heat, just hornier than Richie on a summer day. Look, go take a shower, I really need to get back into class. I'll talk to you later, birthday boy. Don't forget the movie party tonight!" 

With that, Ben hung up. Eddie grumbled as stood up to put his phone on the sink. Eddie knew what being horny felt like, he was twenty years old, it's been hard to avoid since the age of fourteen. This... This felt so much different, and it was because of Richie? 

Eddie's been sexually attracted to Richie for a long time, the man being part of his fantasies even longer. The idea of seeing those black curls being pulled between his fingers, dark brown eyes staring Eddie down while his plump lips would kiss down his- 

A loud groan bubbled from Eddie's throat at the thoughts that plagued his mind. What he'd give to have Richie over here with his disgusting mouth all over him. 

"Shower time, definitely shower time" the boy whined while trying to wriggle out of the tight binder. Eddie felt the hair on his arms stand up once he was inside the small space, twisting the shower knob until icy water sprayed over him. He couldn't stop the yelp and jump that took over as his head was violently brought back to earth. 

Eddie's cheeks were flushed as the spray of water started to turn almost too hot against his skin. He felt the slick finally wash off down his legs, but the ache and pangs of arousal were still making his heart hammer against his chest.    
"God, fuck you, Richie!" The smaller man hissed as he slid down to the floor of the shower. 

 _'This isn't_ _hygienic_ _,'_ Eddie thought, but couldn’t bring himself to listen as he was spreading his legs. The water stung against his legs, and Eddie didn't bother holding back the soft moan when finally, he dipped his fingers down to press softly at his aching clit. 

Teeth gnawed at Eddie's bottom lip as he reached down with his other hand and pushed two fingers inside his wet cunt, the boy letting out another relieved moan. Eddie let his eyes shut and his imagination take over. 

Instead of his own fingers, Eddie imagined it was Richie's. Long digits that would curl inside him and press against his g-spot, the rough pads of his fingers rubbing his clit. Eddie's breath hitched in his throat as he thought about the dark look that Richie had before.    
Those warm brown eyes being blown over by his pupils, a hungry almost animalistic look in his glare. 

" _Fuck, Richie_ " Eddie breathed as more of the slick flowed down to the drain. He squeezed his eyes shut when he felt his tummy tighten as he moved his fingers faster around his swollen clit. 

_'Cum for me_ _Eds_ _, be a good boy."_

Eddie nearly fucking sobbed at how close he was, just a little bit- 

The man's eyes snapped open as suddenly his phone started blaring loudly in his small bathroom. Broken from his thoughts, Eddie swore when he realized the showers water had turned icy cold. Ignoring the ache in his cunt from being edged, he scurried out of the shower and grabbed a towel to dry his hands. 

"Stupid fucking- I'm going to kill whoever the fuck this is," Eddie grumbled to himself, grabbing the phone. Pressing the answer button, he held it to his ear, not bothering to hold the annoyance out of his tone. " _What?!_ " 

"Damn Eds, someone's grumpy!"

He sighed when he realized who was on the other side of the phone. Of course, it would be the man he was just furiously finger banging too. Eddie rolled his eyes, grabbing another towel with his spare hand to start cleaning up. 

"What do you want, Richie? I'm busy." Eddie said matter-of-factly, the coil of arousal still presents in his groin. Richie laughed through the other side, that bubbly sound making Eddie's edges soften just a little bit. 

"I just wanted to check on you, you cute little omega," Richie cooed into the phone. Eddie could feel his spine stiffen and his breath leave his lungs in a short puff of air, oh god, he liked that- wait, shit, did Richie hear- "Wait, did you just gasp? Do you  _like that?"_

Eddie couldn't help groaning at the answer, another reason for his cheeks to warm up. Fuck these omega hormones-

"Eddie were you jerking off when I called you?" 

"Shut up, Trashmouth, I'm going." Eddie huffed with embarrassment. He was just about to hang up before he heard Richie say something that made his heart stop. 

"Want me to help you finish, Eddie baby?" 

Richie's voice had deepened slightly when he said that and Eddie couldn't help but keen at the alphas voice. The idea of Richie helping him get off in the bathroom over the phone was something he never thought about, but god he was thinking about it a lot right now. 

"Please," Eddie whispered back as he let himself sink onto the floor again. The asthmatic man almost let out a purr when he heard Richie growl over the phone, the alpha slowly losing his control just as Eddie was. "Please, Richie, God I can't stop thinking about you- 

"Shush, I've got you, Eds." Richie breathed huskily, his voice going straight down to Eddie's cunt. The brunette wasted no time spreading his legs again to let the slick drip down onto the cold tiled floor of his steamy bathroom. "Now be a good boy and tell me, how do you  _taste?_ "

Eddie wrinkled his nose at the idea of tasting himself, "Richie, I'm not- 

_"I said now, omega."_

A short-panicked yelp came through Eddie's teeth at Richie's deep voice. He wasn't used to this, he was used to Richie making inappropriate jokes and shoving food in his face; not this. Not the demanding tone and orders. It made Eddie keen and reach down to press his fingers between his fold. 

He brought his soaked fingers to his mouth and licked a long stripe up the digits. His slick didn't taste good, but it didn't taste bad. It was musky and slightly salty, but it had a sweet underlying taste to it that made Eddie whine. 

"I-It tastes weird," Eddie breathed shakily into the phone as he took his fingers into his hands, sucking until he let go with a wet pop, "There's so much of it, Rich." 

Eddie felt slightly smug as he heard the softest sound of a zipper go down on the other side of the phone. Richie was muttering darkly before turning his attention back to the horny omega. 

"Good, I wanted to know what  _I'd_  be tasting soon," Richie chuckled, hissing as Eddie heard him shove his jeans and boxers down, "God, you're such a good boy, Eds," he moaned softly before continuing "Keep being a good boy now and start jerking yourself off." 

"Finally!" Eddie said with a soft gasp, his fingers traveling down his stomach before dipping into the dark brown curls. The boy hummed in relief as he drew hard circles around his still hard bud. Eddie felt himself twitch when he heard Richie coo at him encouragingly. 

"So good for me, Eds, f-fuck, so good," Richie's voice sounded strained over the other side, "God I've wanted to do this with you for years. Tell me what you were thinking about, was it about little old me?" 

Eddie scoffed as Richie put on an accent at the end, "Trust me, you weren't little in my imagination," he hummed off-handedly, "You were so big. I was thinking about you eating me out, Richie. I was thinking of pulling your hair, your tongue fucking me so good-"

Eddie may be a virgin, he thought, but he'd never let go of the fact he was a good dirty talker; and with how Richie moaned over the phone, he was doing very well. 

"I wanted your cock though, I wanted you to stuff me with your cock until I was crying for more," Eddie said with a soft moan as he felt the familiar heat bubble in his gut, he was getting close. "This isn't the best time to tell you, but fuck, 'Che I wanted you to knot me."

Knots in this world were a big thing. Knotting someone meant bonding with them, knotting meant commitment. It meant you wanted that person on every level, physically and romantically. Eddie was basically admitting to liking Richie, and the thought made his heart pound. 

"If that's what you want, I'll knot you so hard, you'll look so pretty stuffed with it, Eds" Richie's moan was loud when he spoke, his voice so shaky and breathless that it made Eddie whine in return. Richie wanted it too, he wanted Eddie. He wanted to be mates- 

" _My little omega_ "

And just like that, Eddie snapped out of it. 

He tore his hands away from himself and gripped his phone almost too tight. Anger burned his veins as Eddie scrambled up to his feet, all the neediness and arousal gone from him. Now he was just full of shame and anger. 

"Fuck you,  _I'm not your omega!_ " Eddie snarled aggressively into the phone, unphased as he heard Richie splutter in shock at the sudden mood change. With that, Eddie hung up on his best friend. Before the tears that burned his eyes could spill over, Eddie grabbed his towel and wrapped it tightly around himself and hurried to his room.

Of course, Richie would see him as just that. An Omega. That's all he saw this morning when he could smell him. A fresh omega that Richie could claim. 

Something Richie could own. 

Eddie wiped at his eyes angrily to wipe away his tears, he wouldn't let this get him. It was just stupid phone sex, he couldn't have admitted to wanting Richie. It was stupid. 

"I won't be owned," Eddie hissed only to himself when he tugged his boxers over his naked lower half, "I won't let being an omega take over." 

The boy slid into bed, his fists curling tightly around the pristine white sheets underneath him. He knew deep inside it was a stupid thing to get mad at, he knew Richie didn't mean it like that. 

Eddie let his eyes slip closed as he thought about that. 

He'd call Richie again tonight. He wasn't going to let this ruin their friendship. They were soulmates after all, weren't they?

That was his last thought before drowsiness caught up with him. 


	4. Not his Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Causally pretends I didn't forget about this for a year and a bit and drops this here

When Eddie woke up, his mouth was dry and his forehead damp with sweat. The bright red light on his alarm clock told him it was nearly half past ten at night, the moon outside casting a dim glow on his bedroom floor. 

Eddie snorted when he realised he had spent his whole birthday horny as shit and asleep. 

His head was stuck on the first part though. He had never been like this, never. Not when the losers would strip to their knickers and he'd have an innocent blush on his face, and not even when he'd received a blowjob for the first time. He was never like this, until today

When he discovered Richie was his soulmate. 

It honestly wasn't a surprise considering how the two of them acted around each other. Eddie had always had feelings for Richie but was happy enough to stay friends. He didn't think he needed anymore. Until this fucking day. Until Richie's stupid man smell hit his nose. 

Eddie's cheeks turned red thinking back to that encounter. He remembers Richie's alpha scent smacking him straight in the face, and that only amplified when the two of them locked eyes. It wasn't like usual, something had clicked between them. Alpha and... Omega. 

"Fucking stupid omega bullshit" Eddie muttered to himself angrily as he starred at the ceiling. He never asked to be an omega, all he wanted in life was to be a beta (and for his mother to be a bit more lenient). Sure, the world has changed since the 'old days', but it's obvious to see that it hasn't changed enough. Omegas are still treated like fragile breeding dolls, too sensitive to work in an 'alphas' world. Eddie had been treated as fragile his whole life, the idea of being a beta or even an alpha, would have given him a shred of hope in this twisted world. 

Eddie's phone buzzed beside him and jerked him out of his well of self-pity, and he quickly snatched it up to see who was contacting him. There were messages in his group chat from Beverly and Stanley, telling Eddie to stay safe and if he needed anything to message them. His heart warmed knowing his friends had his back through this, and flicked them off the screen before he saw the next notifications 

' _(4) Missed calls from Dumbass'_

That warm feeling in Eddie's heart went sour as his memories caught up to him. Richie moaning out to him, 'my little omega'. Who did Richie think he was saying that? Eddie was his best friend, not his 'omega'. That little ball of fire in his stomach burned harsher as he got angrier and angrier just thinking about it. 

Eddie's phone buzzed for the second time. 

**_Dumbass:_ ** **** _I saw that u_ _read the other losers messages, so u_ _must be there._ _Plz_ _talk 2 me?_

He really did contemplate just leaving the message and going back to sleep, but a voice at the back of his head nagged him not to. This was Richie, his best friend. His soulmate, as much as it annoyed him. Eddie couldn't just ignore him, he had to be the bigger person and reply. 

**Me:** What do you want Richie?'

Eddie nearly snorted when he saw Richie instantly start typing back. 

**_Dumbass:_ ** _Eds_ _!_

**_Dumbass:_ ** _u scared me,_ _I'm_ _sorry for being a dick 2_ _day )_ _-:_

**_Dumbass:_ ** _u know I don't see u as just an_ _omega,_ _right? Ur my_ _spageddie_ _! My_ _bestest_ _friend!_

**_Dumbass:_ ** _and hopefully my boyfriend soon (-;_

Eddie coughed harshly at that last message, and if his cheeks weren't red before, they were aflame right now. 

**_Me:_ ** _Don't say things you don’t mean, idiot. Thank you for saying sorry though._

**_Me:_ ** _I'm not just an omega, or any of those stupid nicknames, I'm Eddie. I'm a loser and_ _I'm_ _your friend._

**_Me:_ ** _…You'll have to work on the boyfriend_ _part_ _. (-:_

He couldn't help but laugh at the last message he sent, imagining what Richie would look like right now. Eddie knew him well enough, right now Richie was probably pacing around his room and when getting that part, he'd probably trip over his constantly untied shoelaces. 

**_Dumbass:_ ** _WOAH! I can do that right now! Brb!_

Okay now Eddie was confused. He wasn't expecting that reaction. He eyebrows scrunched up in confusion as he tried to decipher what the fuck Richie was talking about. 

That was of course until his bedroom door slammed open.

_"EDS!"_

_"What the fuck!"_

Eddie shrieked as Richie's face popped itself out from behind the doorframe and scared the shit out of him. The smaller boy launched backwards in shock and ended up toppling right out of bed, landing in a heap in the small space between his mattress and the floor. 

That anger from before wormed back into his gut as Richie was practically howling with laughter at this point, watching Eddie struggling to try and get out of the tight spot. Eddie growled and cursed Richie out as he tried to grab his blanket to pull himself up, to no avail. 

"Fuck you, mophead!" Eddie snapped from the position he was stuck in, still trying to claw himself out from being wedged, "Help me up!" 

Richie said nothing except the endless streams of giggles, but finally he showed up to Eddie's aid and reached for his hand. Eddie looked up to Richie's warm eyes, and again felt that connection he felt in the classroom that morning. Wordlessly Eddie grabbed Richie's hand, and Richie pulled him up at the same time. 

Both Eddie and Richie yelped at the same time as they felt their hands burn 

Eddie huffed out his breath as he landed on his stomach on the bed and Richie flinched back from the unexpected sensation. The brown-haired boy looked at his hand, wondering if maybe he had a scratch or a cut. 

"...We really are soulmates, aren't we?"

Eddie looked up at Richie when he said that, but Richie was still looking at his own hand. Eddie's heart skipped a beat when Richie met his eyes. Then Richie's scent hit him again. 

Eddie sniffed through his nose softly, standing up from the bed while his brain growing foggy with the smell of tobacco, hair spray and gummy worms. He only was ever able to smell Richie's scent like this if Eddie has his face buried in Richie's hair whenever he gave him a piggyback as kids.

"Wait hang on," Eddie interrupted his thoughts and was surprised to see Richie jump as if he pulled him out of his own thoughts, "Why the fuck were you in my house?" 

Richie's face burnt red as Eddie arched his eyebrow at him in annoyance. Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, Richie looked to the shaggy carpet underneath him.   
"I was worried about you, especially when you didn't answer my calls. So, I came over! But you were dead to the world, so I stayed downstairs and watched your mums porn stash- 

"Richie!"

"Okay I lazed around like a kicked puppy until you woke up."

Eddie was a little shocked to hear that Richie actually had the decency not to wake him up, and even more shocked that Richie stayed in the house without breaking anything, or even now, not making any weird comments. 

"Oh yeah you might, uh, wanna clean up your bathroom before your mum comes home. Lil' spageddie left quite a mess!" Richie snickered when it was his soulmates turn to turn bright red. Eddie stammered and spluttered trying to find the right words to explain, but Richie hushed him as he started taking steps closer to him. 

"I didn't mind though," Richie breathed with a smirk, reaching over to take Eddie's hand again. The same jolt of electricity ran through Eddie's hand, but he didn't pull away. If anything, he held on tighter, "I thought you smelled good in that classroom, but the scent you left in there, fuck it took everything to not just run in here." 

Eddie gulped nervously at Richie's words, looking up into his eyes. Even though they were covered by thick rimmed glasses, the smaller man could see Richie's pupils were blown. Just the sight alone made Eddie's heart skip a beat. He didn’t say anything as Richie pulled him back up, and continued with his silence as Richie yanked him up into standing. 

"R-Richie, I- 

"Not to mention I still had your dirty words in my head all day," Richie almost  _purred_  near Eddie's ear as the taller alpha pulled Eddie closer to him. His chest bumped against Richie's, another electric shock ran between them, another brick from Eddie's mental wall crumbling, "A real tease, Eds. Miss Roberts nearly threw me out of class for how hard I was clawing at the desk." 

A whine slipped through Eddie's tightly sealed lips as the mental image of Richie clawing at his back instead. Richie touching him, Richie biting him,  _Richie knotting him._

"Richie, I don't know," Eddie breathed shakily, pulling away slightly from his best friend. Richie looked at sadly, about to reach for him again but quickly deciding otherwise. The omega looked down sadly and sat back down on the bed, "Just last week we were fighting over if coke or lemonade was better, and the week before that we didn’t even talk for a whole weekend because I said I preferred Blondie over Madonna! Not to mention, you had a girlfriend too."

Eddie's eyebrows scrunched together at that thought. Richie was with this other girl in their shared biology class, Emily. It only lasted a month and a half, but it was a struggle seeing the guy he had a crush on having another person holding onto his arm. With a soft sigh, he pulled his hand out from Richie’s to sit on the edge of his bed once more. 

"So, what?" Richie countered, walking over so he could sit next to Eddie on the soft bed, "You had another boyfriend for a year and a half, and I didn't complain, did I? God, I wanted too, but look at us _now!_  Why do our other partners have to do with this?" 

"Because I don't want to be just another  _Emily!"_ Eddie snapped back, whipping his head around to glare at Richie, "You've had several partners this year and its only September! I don't want to be just another... omega."

He could see it on Richie's face, he could see the man's heart crumbling in front of him. Eddie felt guilt tighten his chest, and he wanted to take everything back, but he couldn't. He had to know Richie was serious. This couldn't just be a fling, he couldn't handle that. Not when this is Richie; his best friend, his apparent  _soulmate_.

Eddie jumped when he felt an electric shock zap his cheek. 

Richie’s hand was cradling the side of Eddie’s flushed cheek, pulling his face gently until the smaller man was facing him, yet Eddie didn’t look into his eyes. He couldn’t bring himself to do it, not after that outburst. While he was remorseful, he let his anger slip like that, he was glad he said it; it was something that had to be done. 

“Would you believe me if I said I was a virgin still, Eds?”

“Absolutely not.”

Richie flung his head back as laughter burst out from his throat, and even in his sour mood even Eddie couldn't help but feel his mouth twitch into a small smile. 

“Good, you’re not an idiot then,” Richie chuckled, brushing a piece of Eddie’s hair behind his ear “So stop acting like one. You should know without even asking me how much you mean to me.”

If Eddie was flustered before, he was even more embarrassed now at the surprisingly gentle confession from the goofball beside him. He knew was Richie was right, but pride stood in his way and he continued to not look into his friend’s eyes. 

“Are you seriously confessing that you like me by bragging about the fact you’ve been a horn dog?” Eddie huffed under his breath, expecting to hear another laugh from Richie but all he heard was an aggravated sigh. That caused him to look up.

Eddie saw the frustration plain as day on Richie’s face, his eyebrows furrowed and his buck teeth worrying into his lower lip. The scent from the Alpha turned; it went from a hot and sticky aroma that brought on lust, to a smoldering heat that had Eddie tensing under Richie’s palm. 

“Fucks sake Eddie, you know I’m not good at this!” Richie growled, before standing up again, causing the omega to jump slightly at the sudden aggression. Even under the anger that laced Richie's voice, he could sense it wasn't directed at him. He was frustrated, “I don’t know how to say it without making it sound like I’m trying to change your mind!”

Eddie remained uncharacteristically silent, letting Richie continue on with his spiel. 

“I went through so many people because I felt  _nothing_  for them at all! Each person was just another fling, another romp to distract me from the fact I wished it was you,” Richie growled, pinching the bridge of his nose as he took a deep breath through his mouth. The other boy tensed harder as he heard a growl rumble at the back of the alpha’s throat, “It was always you. Like hasn’t it been obvious I’ve liked you since I saw you bash that clowns head in the sewers? I’d repressed it for so long though, then, this!”

Eddie snorted as Richie turned to face him, throwing his arms down at him in a beckoning way. Eddie’s eyes turned cold as he realised exactly what Richie was talking about. 

“Well I’m sorry me being an omega was such an inconvenience!” Eddie spat harshly, his arms crossing tightly over his chest, “You know I didn’t ask for it either! I didn’t ask to be bombarded by your fucking stink! You’re my best friend, and now this is going fuck everything up  _completely!”_

Eddie hadn’t mean to yell the last word, but he couldn’t control himself. Richie’s eyes turned from anger to shock, brown eyes blinking wide, but no, Eddie wasn’t finished yet. 

“You don’t think I’ve liked you too? I don’t just fuck myself over the phone to anyone-,” Richie still wasn’t saying anything, but he had taken a step forward, “- and do you know how humiliating it was to fall completely to your whim because you’re an alpha? I don’t want to be just an omega to you!”

Richie took another step forward

“I don’t want people to think that we only got together because you’re an alpha and I’m an omega, I want people to think we’re together because we care about each other,” Eddie’s voice was becoming strained as he was finally running out of anger, only sadness fueling his speech, “... I don’t want to be just another omega. That’s not who I want to be.”

Eddie didn’t react when arms circled around the back of his shoulder. He refused to move, even when one of Richie’s hands went to gently press to the back of his head. He was thankful that Richie didn’t say anything when Eddie’s head slumped against his shoulder. 

He didn’t want to be just another omega who found their mate and lived happily ever after. He wanted to be Eddie Kaspbrak; a grouchy, emotional idiot who refused to let his biology rule him. Eddie sniffled slightly, flinching when the sharp scent of the alpha hit the back of his throat. 

“You shouldn’t be here, you’re in your rut, aren't you?” Eddie sighed, pulling himself away from Richie, “Isn't this hard for you?”

Richie could only give a small smile as he took Eddie’s hand in his again, “It’s only hard because I didn’t realise any of this shit before. I came on way too strong, Eds, and now you feel like I’m only into you because you’re an omega, right?”

Eddie flinched as he heard the words, he couldn’t fester up the courage to say out loud. All he could do was nod and tighten his hold on Richie’s hand. The alpha just sighed once more before leading them both to the bed. He plopped down unceremoniously and scooted back towards the wall, beckoning Eddie to follow him. 

Even after that fight, Eddie still followed. They’ve argued over worse, and at the end of the day, Richie is still his best friend. Even before this ordeal, they cuddled like this. Eddie curled up between Richie’s legs and tucked his head underneath his chin to nuzzle his nose along his friend's jaw. He had done this before at the lockers this afternoon, and he remembers the effect it had on them. But now, it was just a pleasant aroma that tickled the back of his nose. There was no lust and fire this time from either of them, just silence and the sounds of crickets in the background. Richie’s arms tightened around Eddie now, resting his chin on top of Eddie’s head. 

“...You remember that time in the high school graduation dance when I punched that guy in the face?” Richie hummed absent mindedly, the result making Eddie snort at the memory. 

“Jason Bickers? Yeah, I remember. You broke his nose.” 

“Yeah, because he said he wanted to fuck you in the bathroom-

“ _Richie!”_

Richie just grinned when Eddie pushed himself up against Richie’s chest, shocked brown eyes meeting his, “Wh-What the fuck? Where did that come from?”

“’Dunno, but I didn’t like how he said it. I had never felt so angry before, and before I knew it, he was throwing me across the table after I snapped his nose,” Richie shrugged, his eyes never leaving Eddie’s, “Then that time in high school when Jessica Cortez said she liked you and I ended up not talking to you for a week. You thought I was jealous that she liked you, and yeah, I guess you were right. Not because I wanted her, but because I wanted  _you.”_

Just like that, all of Eddie’s anger slipped away, his thoughts now clouded with similar memories. When Richie had teased him when Eddie said he liked this boy in the grade above him; how Richie had reacted the first time they cuddled like this. He had summed it up to nerves, but now Eddie realised it wasn’t just the nerves that had his friends heart racing. 

Eddie placed a hand against Richie’s chest, feeling the steady thrum of Richie’s heart in his chest, “...I’m a bit of an idiot, aren’t I?”

His friend just snickered and nuzzled his nose into Eddie’s hair, breathing out a long sigh he had held, “Yeah, just a bit, Eds. That’s okay though, so am I. That’s why I like you so much.”

When Richie pulled back, Eddie was surprised to see the softness in his friend’s eyes. Richie was never serious like this, he always joked around, even in the most serious situations. Eddie could swear he could taste his heart in his throat as he murmured his next words-

“Can I kiss you?”

He appreciated the fact Richie didn’t crack a joke, only giving a sharp and excited nod as his hand returned to rest against Eddie’s cheek. Once again, that spark ran underneath his skin, reminding him of the bond between the both of them. Yet, Eddie didn’t feel as aggravated at it now. 

The shorter boy crawled closer into Richie’s lap, his eyes slipped shut as Richie guided him. Their lips brushed only lightly at first, giving Eddie the opportunity to pull back if he wanted to. Although it was the last thing on his mind right now, so he leaned forward and sealed their lips together properly. 

Both of them gasped slightly against each other's mouths as a small shock ran through their bodies, the touch almost stinging. Eddie decided he didn’t care and pushed himself even closer to the alpha he was straddling. 

A pleased hum rumbled through Richie’s chest as their continued to kiss each other, still holding gently onto the omegas face. Testing his luck, he let his tongue gently brush against Eddie’s sealed lips and was presently surprised when Eddie opened his mouth slightly. 

It didn’t take long for these small, innocent kisses to turn into something more heated. Eddie couldn’t help but curl his fingers into Richie’s messy hair, admiring how soft and easily it twisted between his fingers. With a small twitch of his lips, Eddie pulled on the curls. 

He had only meant it in a playful gesture, but was shocked at the loud and feral groan that ripped from Richie’s throat. The sound went straight down to Eddie’s groin and he could feel the slick start to form against his underwear. Richie’s pupils were blown now, his lips parted and shiny with their mixed spit as he looked at Eddie with a clouded gaze.

“Ed’s, I know it’s a bit of a sensitive topic but fuck, I’m in a rut still and if you keep doing shit like that, I’m going to absolutely ravish you right here, and right now,” Richie growled, his first and last warning hinted in his breathless tone. Eddie was excited at this sudden change of pace, remembering how he hadn't even let himself finish properly in the shower before. 

With a devilish smirk, Eddie ground his hips forward to feel Richie’s errection press against his damp underwear. 

“You-! Oh, that’s it,” Richie snarled, and with only a second to see Richie lunge, Eddie yelped as he was suddenly pushed down against the bed. Richie towered above him with little trouble, his hand curled tightly around Eddie’s dainty wrists that were pinned to the bed, “You’re in for it now. Let’s make that phone call a reality, huh? Take your underwear off, before I rip them off.”

Eddie gulped at the sudden authority in Richie’s voice. He could only nod dumbly when Richie had released him and quickly started to do as he was told. Richie’s eyes never left Eddie’s body as he hungrily watched the omega underneath him shed the pesky article of clothing off his hips. 

He wasn’t concerned about the fact that there was no dick springing free, Richie already knew about Eddie being trans. If anything, it made him even more eager as he gazed at the boy underneath him, watching as long, shiny strings of slick clung to his underwear as he threw them to the ground. Eating pussy was just as much fun. 

“That’s a good boy,” Richie crooned while placing his hands against Eddie’s thighs. A shiver ran through the man underneath him, and a soft whine slipped from his throat that made Richie even hungrier. Usually Richie liked to be slow and teasing, but the pheromones that was making the air thick made his head spin. Everything was Eddie. He could smell him, feel him, sense him and he could  _taste_  him on his tongue already. 

Eddie didn’t have a chance to tell Richie not to tease, Richie was already shuffling down the bed and between the tanned thighs. The strong fingers that curled deliciously into his skin spread his legs wide, Eddie’s dripping cunt now on display. The man blushed as Richie just  _stared_  at it, jaw slack as he breathed in harshly. 

“Richie, come on don’t just-!”

His voice was cut off by a shrill moan as Richie lunged forward and pressed his mouth against his aching sex. Eddie saw stars as his friend's tongue licked a long across his entrance, flicking his tongue when it bumped against his clit. Tears sprung to his eyes in sheer relief, the heat from Richie’s tongue and breath made his head spin, more moans and choked whines slipping through his teeth as Richie kissed and swiped his tongue along his folds. He could swear Richie was now avoiding touching his clit now, teasingly pressing his tongue against his entrance that was spilling slick all over his chin. 

Richie’s growl rumbled through his mouth when Eddie’s hands reached out to tangle his fingers into Richie’s dark locks, his hips stuttering upwards slightly, desperate to get friction on the one place he needed Richie’s attention, “Richie, don’t be a dick! Come-

“You don’t tell me what to do,  _omega,”_ the alpha growled against his mound, causing Eddie to whimper at the name and the sharpness to his voice, “Just be good and let me taste you, because holy fuck-”

Eddie squeaked when Richie suddenly took a deep breath against his heat,

“- You’re the best thing I’ve ever tasted.” 

He couldn’t say anything else after that as he suddenly became more eager in pleasing Eddie, his tongue pushing forward to press inside of Eddie’s eager hole. The omega keened and pulled at Richie’s hair at the slight stretch, breathless moans spilling from his lips. He almost started crying when he felt Richie press his thumb against his aching clit, moving small circles against the sensitive bud. 

His vision blurred around the edge's when he heard Richie unzip his own pants, the shuffling of fabric music to his ears as he realised he was pushing his boxers down. If the alpha’s scent wasn’t strong before, now it was flooding Eddie’s senses now. Richie groaned against his cunt when his own hand curled around his cock, stroking himself harshly while he continued to eat Eddie out with all the earnest he could. 

“Richie, o-oh fuck, I’m-!” Eddie couldn’t form proper words, he couldn’t tell Richie how close he was. He was almost embarrassed to be so close to cumming from just this, but it was all too much. Richie’s dominating alpha smell making it hard to breath, the skilled tongue working Eddie’s insides and just knowing Richie was touching himself to Eddie, it all just was too much. 

Richie seemed to get the idea though of what Eddie was trying to convey between breathless whines, he didn’t need to be told. Just the flood of sweet, sweet slick that was dribbling against his chin told him, the tightening of Eddie’s fingers as his scent suddenly become  _oh so much stronger._

Richie looked up, pleased to see Eddie was looking at him. Eyes glassy and drool running down his lip, this is exactly what Richie wanted to see. 

Then he pulled away slightly. 

Eddie was suddenly panicked at the loss of sensation, about to yell at Richie to keep going but his throat closed off as Richie leaned forward again and sucked on Eddie’s engorged clit,  _hard._

The omega sobbed as his orgasm wracked his body, his nerves suddenly on fire. Eddie shoved Richie's face harder against his mound as slick poured out from him, but Richie never complained as the man rode out his orgasm. Richie swallowed everything Eddie gave, and he had to let go of his own cock to stop from cumming himself. He never did this, he hated the taste of cum, but Eddie? Eddie was like a glass of punch; sweet. He’d heard before that nothing tasted like your soulmate, but he never believed it until now. 

Eddie slumped, boneless as small sobs made his chest flinch. He was so overwhelmed by everything, so overwhelmed by emotions and pheromones that his poor heart couldn’t take it. He was spent, but he wanted more. Richie’s tongue wasn’t enough. 

He peeked through his lashes as he saw Richie pulling his shirt off over his chest. He looked down and could see the alphas cock hard against his navel, black pubic hair running down to his crotch. He found it incredibly hot that Richie was so riled up just from eating his pussy out, and even hotter that Richie instantly crawled over him at the smallest sound that Eddie whimpered. 

Richie’s lips were instantly on his, plus lips pressing hungrily. Eddie licked at his mouth, moaning softly when Richie opened up for him. He could taste his slick against Richie’s tongue, and for once he couldn’t find himself worried about it being unhygienic. He suckled gently on Richie’s tongue, desperate to taste himself again. Richie groaned his approval, letting his hands roam against Eddie’s sides while he plunged his tongue deeper into Eddie’s mouth. 

“Rich,” Eddie groaned softly when Richie rubbed his dick against his thigh, trembling at the spark of electricity that ran through him, “Rich, more. Please, just fuck me, I can’t take it”

All Richie did was hush Eddies desperate pleas, pressing soft kisses against his mouth. The man above him hissed under his breath when Eddie tugged at his hair, startled when he felt the head of Richie’s cock rub against his drenched folds. The man above met Eddie’s eyes, and Eddie could see the constraint that Richie was holding onto now. 

“Eds, are you sure?” Richie whispered, his hips twitching slightly to rub along Eddie’s cunt, not entering but building friction. Eddie almost felt bad, Richie was struggling, but he still held back from Eddie’s sake. It made him smile, thankful that Richie wasn’t too gone that he couldn’t ask. 

Eddie leaned up, his breath ghosting against the shell of Richie’s ears as he moaned his words breathlessly, 

“Not only do I wanted you to fuck me, Richie-” Eddie whispered, feeling Richie go completely still above him, “-I want you to knot me, and sink your teeth into my throat.”

As soon as Eddie had even touched on the idea of being marked, Richie’s eyes rolled back into the back of his head slightly before a feral snarl ripped through his teeth. 

If Richie marked him, it was official. It wouldn’t be permanent of course, but it would last weeks. Eddie’s scent glands would be mixed with Richie’s. It would warn off any other alphas that would try to make a move, it would make sure that they knew Eddie was Richie’s now. 

Richie's lips slammed roughly against Eddie’s, ignoring how their teeth bumped clumsily. It was a distraction from Eddie feeling a sudden but soft stretch as Richie started to push the head of his cock against his entrance. 

Eddie’s head lolled back against the pillow at the sense of being filled, breathless moans and pleas tumbling from his kiss bruised lips. Richie had hooked his hands underneath Eddie’s knees at this point and hooked them over his shoulders. Eddie was pretty much folded in half as Richie suddenly thrust forward into the tight heat with a loud, choked moan. 

“Fuck, babe,” Richie growled through his teeth as he bottomed out, feeling the slickness against the base of his cock as he held back for Eddie to adjust, “You’re so, god you’re so fucking  _tight-”_

_“_ M-move,” Eddie whispered in an almost silent plea, begging to any god that Richie had heard him, “Richie, please!”

It was all the encouragement Richie had needed, pulling himself out until the head of his cock was at the begging of Eddie’s tight entrance, and snapping his hips forward. Both of them moaned loudly at the different feelings. Eddie, from suddenly feeling his walls stretch oh so amazingly at Richie’s heavy cock inside him; and Richie from feeling the omega clench around him like a vice. 

No more words were said as the two men started to build their pace, clumsily messing up a couple times from Eddie wriggling around, but soon they were reduced to aroused, pheromone driven messes. Richie was peppering shaky kisses all down the length of Eddie’s neck as he continued his brutal pace, shifting his hips slightly to angle his cock upwards to push into where he guessed Eddie’s g-spot was. 

When the boy's fingers tightened in Richie’s hair and a startled yell came from underneath him, Richie knew he had hit it. Desperately trying to keep his angle, he drowned his senses by pushing his nose against Eddies throat, which was rough and worn from his loud moans and cries and begs for Richie to go even harder. Tears ran down Eddie’s cheeks in pure bliss when Richie nipped at his scent glands, causing the sharp pain to run directly to his clit. The untouched bud of nerves throbbed as Eddie’s cunt spasmed around the large girth that was brutally thrusting inside him, desperate to be touched. 

As if he read his mind, Richie moved the hand that held onto the man's hip and moved to the top of his mound, his calloused thumb rubbing harsh and fast circles. Eddie gritted his teeth and  _groaned_  at the sensation, feeling his toes curl. He felt a warm, curling sensation in his groin and knew he was so, so close. 

“R-Rich, god, I’m-

“I know baby, I know,” Richie breathed against his neck, his breath ragged and harsh. He could feel Eddie tighten around him, his own cock aching for release, but couldn’t push himself over the edge, “Still awnt me to m- fuck, mark you?”

Eddie nodded viciously and begged, pleaded into Richie’s hair, begged for that final push, and Richie was more than happy to give it to both of them. Richie could feel his knot start to swell, teetering so close to the edge.

“Now, be a good omega and  _cum for me.”_

Eddie screamed as Richie suddenly opened his jaw and latched onto the side of Eddie’s throat, sharp canines piercing into the sweat slick skin. With a final loud growl, Richie snapped his hips forward and buried his knot deep inside of Eddie’s dripping, eager cunt. Pheromones flooded against Richie’s tongue as beads of blood dripped onto his tongue, and that was all it took for him to fall off the edge. Eddie sobbed loudly at the feeling of Richie's cum pump inside him, the large knot plugging him from releasing any of it onto the sheets. 

Richie hadn't let his jaw relax until the final spurt of cum was drained from his cock, and he gently let his teeth pull out from the skin with a whimper from Eddie below him. 

Both of them were covered in a fine layer of sweat, hair sticking to their foreheads and eyes dazed. Blood clotted against the small wounds of Eddie’s neck, and he could feel the mark throbbing deliciously against his skin. 

Richie huffed as he collapsed on top of Eddie, the boy letting out a soft ‘ _oof_ _!’_  at the sudden weight. Neither one of them talked though, the both of them still trying to catch their laboured breaths. Finally, a minute passed before the first of them spoke. 

“I’m so sorry.”

Richie’s eyes cracked open at the soft whisper, not even sure he had heard it properly. But when he saw that Eddie was still crying, a switch flipped inside him. He went from tired to instantly worried, pressing his hands against Eddie’s cheeks as he choked out little sobs. 

“What are you sorry for, Eds?” Richie laughed breathlessly, heart fluttering when the omega nuzzled his nose into Richie’s hands “You just gave me the best sex of my life, not to mention we’re on the road to sorting this shit out!”

Eddie looked at him with such fear and worry in his eyes, it made Richie’s heart ache to see his best friend so torn up over his feelings. He wished he could just take it all away from him. 

Eddie sniffled before he spoke, “I’m sorry, you’re probably wanting a relationship after this and I just, I just don’t know yet! I’m still trying to figure out how to deal with being an omega, and then this, and not to mention my feelings for you and, ugh!” 

Richie just pressed the softest brush of his lips against Eddie’s forehead

“I don’t expect you to want to date me straight away, you know,” Richie huffed, blowing a strand of hair out of his face, “This ain’t some fairytale. You know I like you Eds, and knowing you like me is good enough for me. We may be soul mates, but that doesn’t mean we have to rush into anything.”

The alpha leaned down and pressed his forehead against Eddies, adoring the shocked look that crossed his friends face. 

“We sort this out together, once you’re ready. You’re my Eddie spaghetti, my ball of anger and disinfectant-” Richie snorted when Eddie started to look cross “-but you’re also my best friend.”

Finally, to Richie’s relief, Eddie smiled at him. He couldn’t help but mirror the expression back, his large teeth making Eddie snort as Richie started grinning ear to ear. They both knew they should probably get up and get cleaned, but Eddie had a feeling he couldn’t walk right now, and Richie was one-hundred percent sure his knot hadn’t shrunk enough yet to move. 

Awkwardly, the boys shifted and moved until they were lying down on their sides. Richie finally kicked his pants off properly and went back to the position he was in, which was pulling Eddie tightly to his chest and tucking his friends head underneath his chin. 

“For now, we sleep, because I don’t know about you but holy shit I am-” Richie interrupted with a yawn “-extremely fucking worn out.”

Eddie agreed by yawning as well, making Richie just crush him harder to his chest with a warm smile. 

“Goodnight, Richie”

“Goodnight, spaghetti head.”

Ignoring the stupid nickname, Eddie let his eyes shut and start to doze peacefully. Maybe he wasn’t ready to be his omega, but he was happy enough just to be his spaghetti head, right here and now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! And so sorry for the wait holy fuck, hopefully it was worth it!


End file.
